Nightbarb
Nightbarbs are two species of airborne creatures with the same name encountered in both Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Dark Aether Nightbarbs In Echoes, they are small, flying creatures with three wings. These Dark Aetherian Nightbarbs are primarily found in the Dark Agon Wastes on Dark Aether. They travel in packs to scare off their primary predators, the Hunter Ing. Some groups can be found surrounding platforms, making them a nuisance since Samus can both sustain damage and fall off the platform when attempting to pass, requiring her to kill many of them before she can safely cross it. At the same time, however, these Nightbarbs can be more of a utility than an enemy; because of their weak nature, they can be killed with the most basic of weapons and in mass numbers, making them yield many Energy Capsules and Missile Ammo. They can only damage Samus if she comes into contact with them. The Emperor Ing will also sometimes summon Nightbarbs to use as a minor barrier, and to feed upon their energy. They seem to have two counterparts in the same game: Airthorns and lightSwarm. Bryyo Nightbarbs In Corruption, there are non-Darkling Nightbarbs inhabiting Bryyo that also travel in packs. These Bryyonian Nightbarbs travel in flocks and are non-aggressive. Like those from Echoes, the only way to sustain damage from them is for Samus to collide with them, and they also have the potential to knock her off a cliff. Their scan mentions they are covered in a field of energy that will explode when they come in contact with another organism, which harms the target, but kills the Nightbarb, much like how Earth's bees' stingers end their life. Also on the planet are Phazon Nightbarbs, which are Nightbarbs mutated by Phazon; they can fly incredibly fast, making them impossible to hit individually, but can be killed by shooting their combined energy attacks. Nightbarbs are strangely present on Urtraghus as well, occasionally flying out of the transit system tunnels. Though it is difficult to determine their appearance during gameplay, a precise inspection indicates they are in fact Nightbarbs. Locations ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *Trial Grounds *Feeding Pit *Save Station 2 *Abandoned Base *Hive Reactor Access *Hive Dynamo Works *Sanctum ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *Gateway *Colossus Vista *Hidden Court *Transit Station 1-A *Transit Station 2-A *Transit Station 2-B *Transit Station 3-A *Transit Station 3-B *Transit Station 4-B *Transit Station 4-A Logbook entries Trivia *Dark Aetherian Nightbarbs seem to be original Darklings, as they seem to have been born on the dark planet without having an existing light counterpart in Light Aether. It is possible however, that all native Nightbarbs from Aether were possessed by Ing, rendering the natural variant extinct. *There is a possibility that the advanced Bryyonians, having met the Chozo and seemingly the Luminoth in the distant past, might have exchanged several wildlife from their respective planets, thus bringing the Nightbarbs to Aether and exposing them to Darkling possession or, like the Lumites and Venom weed, they may have simply adapted to Dark Aether's environment. *Nightbarbs are similar to Nightgaunts from the Cthulhu Mythos by HP Lovecraft, as both creatures are small, airborne nuisances which haunt both Lovecraft and Samus Aran. Gallery File:Nightbarb.png|A Nightbarb in Echoes. File:Mp3 bryyonian nightbarb.png|A Bryyo Nightbarb. NightbarbComparison.png|A Pirate Homeworld Nightbarb compared with a normal Nightbarb. Nbarb.PNG Nbarb2.PNG es:Noctóptero ru:Ночной Шип Category:Species Category:Darkling Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Sky Temple Category:Bryyo Category:Recurring Species Category:Predators Category:Darkling Flyers